


No Studying Tonight, John.

by TheGhostestWithTheMostest



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Highschool AU, M/M, Smut, Teen!Watson, Vamp!lock, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostestWithTheMostest/pseuds/TheGhostestWithTheMostest
Summary: John is trying to study but his undead companion has other plans ;)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a dumb fanfic I made back in 2015, decided I should post it somewhere, people on fan fiction.net seemed to dig it so I hope people enjoy my crappy teen writing XD Prepare for cringe

John stared intently at the algebra homework strewn out in front of him. He sighed and let his forehead fall onto his desk with a loud thud. “Having some troubles?” A voice smooth as silk called out to him. John jumped and gasped, his head hitting against the broad chest behind him. “Sherlock what are you doing at my house at this time of night?! My mother is right down the hall….what if she came in and saw you?”

Sherlock sighed softly and took a step away from the person he had become so infatuated with just a week after meeting him. “Well if you’re going to be like that I can just leave..” He smirked slightly as he saw John shake his head quickly, getting up and sitting on his bed along with the pale man. Sherlock draped his arm around John, nearly engulfing the small man with just his arm. 

Leaning against the detective John sighed audibly and just nuzzled into the warm and loving embrace. “Sherlock I’m going to fail my algebra class if you don’t stop just dropping by here whenever you feel like it…” It was Sherlock’s turn to be heard except his sigh sounded more like a growl than anything. John’s brow furrowed and he slightly leaned back at the expected anger outburst, yet there was none and he was left flinching back for no reason. 

A short and soft chuckle was heard as John felt himself being pushed back onto his bed. John shuddered and kept his eyes shut tight, still expecting Sherlock to explode and unleash all of his anger on the young teen. John let out a soft contented sigh as he felt the older undead mans lips come in contact with his bare neck. 

“I’ve gone two days without seeing you John Watson….do you understand what that does to me?” Sherlock murmured against the warm flesh and gently bit down with his normal ‘human’ teeth. John stifled a slight moan as he arched his back. He then pulled away from the teen teasingly and just nuzzled his neck with his nose.”But Sherlock….I need to study...My mother already thinks that you’re ruining my grades. I don’t want her to assume she’s right.”

A low growl was heard and then John screamed out in pain. Sherlock immediately covered John’s mouth as he fed off of the young teen. Tears streamed down the younger male’s face and he whimpered audibly. It had been months since Sherlock had bitten him and claimed him, having not been bitten since then made this bite hurt more. 

Also Sherlock was very angry so he was taking out his anger on the young boy. Struggling to get away, John screamed louder and more tears poured down his face. Sherlock gripped onto him and covered his mouth with a firmer hand. John thought that his mate hated him now but that wasn’t the case. Sherlock had not fed off of anyone since their first encounter a month ago, he couldn’t quite handle the hunger he got when he was around John. 

John tried mumbling words under the firm hand that was keeping him quiet but Sherlock couldn’t understand the words. As he kept relentlessly feeding from the shorter man he uncovered his mouth, letting John gasp for air to speak. “T-this is why you avoided me for weeks after you bit me isn’t it? You couldn’t fight the hunger to just rip out my throat….and drain me dry…” John’s voice was dull and void of emotion making Sherlock more angry and worried.

Sherlock pulled away from his neck and looked at him, eyes widening when he saw the tears and the nasty bite mark he just caused. Gently caressing Johns face, he sighed “I didn’t mean to John….You just angered me is all…..” John stared up at Sherlock with wide eyes, body still shaking from the pain and fear of what Sherlock had just done. Sherlock sighed and got up, walking back to the window. “W-wait…!” John stumbled over his words and his bed as he tried to get to Sherlock. 

Surprised by the sudden outburst Sherlock turned and caught the lunging boy in his arms. Just holding him close, Sherlock gently nuzzled the top of his head and sighed softly “Luckily your mother is fast asleep…” Sherlock chuckled as he ruffled John’s hair. John stared up at Sherlock and had his lip caught between his teeth, noticing this Sherlock smirked “Someone all worked up?” His question received a small nod and what sounded like a suppressed moan.

Leading him back to the bed Sherlock began stripping the small teen, starting with his shirt. Sherlock took a moment to admire the shirtless boy, his gaze traveling all over his chest and down to his waist where his pants hung low on his hips. Sherlock pushed him once and he fell back on the bed, legs spread.


	2. Chapter 2

John laid limp on the bed as his chest rose and fell quickly with his rapid breaths. Now don’t think the wrong way of the situation, John Hamish Watson loved when Sherlock just dropped by and practically praised his body. Though there wasn't much there Sherlock still loved it all the same. John was always confused as to how the undead detective could love his overweight and out of shape body. He was suddenly pulled from his negative thoughts when he felt ice cold fingers making their way under his shirt. 

Sherlock let his fingers gently ghost over the different curves of his young lover, not bothered in the least that John wasn't a supermodel. “Sherlock...what in god's name are you doing..?” John’s voice was a scratchy whisper as he fought the urge to yell at the taller male and push him away. When Sherlock didn't answer and let his hands travel higher John pushed him away, curling up defensively.

Sherlock stumbled as he crashed into John’s desk, landing on the floor with a loud thump. John quickly covered his mouth, thinking that his mother would come into his room for sure now. If looks could kill John would be dead from the glare he received from Sherlock. After a long awkward silence, Sherlock stood up and jumped out the window without even saying goodbye. Once John was all alone he covered his mouth as he shook severely, not wanting to cry over a man he knew he couldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is so short :(


	3. Chapter 3

Days past and John still hadn't seen or heard from Sherlock and it was tearing him up inside knowing that the man he loved now hated him. He wouldn't leave his room to go outside or even eat. John was basically starving himself until he heard from his lover, thinking if Sherlock was around and found out John was doing this he'd stop him. But John laid there for days and soon weeks, locking his mother and sister out so they couldn't make him go to school or anywhere. 

Once two weeks had past without John leaving his room Harry had figured out how to find Sherlock and went to get him. Harry was sick of seeing how much heartache one person could cause her brother. It only took Harry about an hour to find the undead detective hiding in his little underground domain. She walked into the small cave and gently shook a hunched over figure. 

The dark cloaked figure stirred and lashed at her, grabbing hold of her right arm and slamming her into the ground. a loud crack echoed along the walls and she yelped slightly “So this is how you treat your brokenhearted boyfriend’s sister?” Sherlock’s eyes widened as he growled “He is not my boyfriend!” He hissed, his breath smelling of blood and death. She looked up at him and then relaxed on the ground. “He needs you Sherlock….he wont talk to mum and I’m lucky that he even talks to me..he told me where to find you and I told him I’d bring you back….” Sherlock growled as he began to shake with anger, tears welling up in his steel grey eyes. 

Harry had watched as Sherlock fell apart, shaking and crying since he felt so bad and wished he could die. Sherlock sat on the ground with his legs crossed, hugging himself as Harry gently rubbed his back. He eventually pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close, needing someone to help him get his fucked up life together. Harry stayed with him for as long as he needed, hearing him cry, scream and curse for hours. Once Sherlock had calmed down he walked with Harry back to her house, ready to help and comfort the boy that he had destroyed. It took them less than fifteen minutes to get to the house, John’s mom looking a bit angry at the undead man that walked into her house. Harry walked to her room and her mother did the exact same, leaving Sherlock to go and fix John by himself. 

Sluggishly walking up the stairs Sherlock tried to make as little sound as he could, not wanting John to send him away before he even got in the room. He stood in front of the younger boy’s room and knocked softly, waiting to hear from John or see him open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand this is it, if you guys want me to continue I will but if not it'll still be here :)


End file.
